Puppet Hour
Puppet Hour was the second show created by Cowbell Productions, it debuted on 6 September 2002 in the UK, and 16 May 2003 in the US. It features puppets and marionettes. And each episode lasts a whole hour. Characters *Quackers (performed by Mike Chied) - A duck that hosts the show and writes poetry. *Hoo-Hoo (performed by Marsk Maskellian and John Kennedy) - A owl that puts the audience to sleep during a lecture. *Chodo (performed by Arlene Discsak) - A crocodile that can see into the future. *Porker (performed by Derek Lamrenisico) - A pig that performs comedy. *The Cluckers (performed by Mike Chied, Derek Larmrenisico, Erisk Marisan, and Larry Hirshen) - A group of musical chickens that cluck opera. *Woof and Meow (performed by Marsk Maskellian and Larry Hirshen) - A dog and a cat that bicker constantly. *Choo and Boo (performed by John Kennedy, Erisk Marisan, Brian Meehl, and Arlene Discsak) - Two monsters that perform stunts. *Icicle (performed by Brian Meehl, Mike Yunchodi, and Larry Hirshen) - A karate chopping, piano playing penguin. *The Frog Brothers (performed by Jack Mudesnech, David Carminsonen, and Marsk Maskellian) - A group of tap-dancing frog marionettes. *Vaudeville Bear (performed by Melvin Miller) - A vaudeville acting bear that is always seen smoking a pipe. *Mack Monster (performed by Derek Larmenisico, Erisk Marisan, Mike Yunchodi, David Carmensonen, and Melvin Miller) - A troublesome monster that messes with the theater. *Melissa Monster (performed by Mike Chied and Arlene Discsak) - The wife of Mack Monster, she stops her husband from hijacking the theater. *Mister Mallard (performed by Brian Meehl) - The theater janitor, who always forgets his mop. *Dusty (performed by Kevin Clash) - A monster covered in radioactive goo, he resides in a garbage can. *Lab Rat (performed by Tyler Bunch) - A rat that helps Hoo-Hoo with his lecture, he drinks (and bathes in) coffee. Puppeteers *Mike Chied - Quackers, Clucker #1, Cow, Mouse, Melissa Monster (2003), various monsters *Marsk Maskellian - Hoo-Hoo (2002 - 2004, 2007 - present), Woof, Marionette Frogs, various monsters *Arlene Discsak - Chodo, Boo (2008 -present), Opera Singer, Melissa Monster (2006, 2014), various monsters *Derek Larmenisico - Porker, Clucker #2, Fox, Mack Monster (2005) *Erisk Marisan - Clucker #3, Choo (2008 - present), Hoo-Hoo (right hand, 2009), Mack Monster (2010 - 2013) *Larry Hirshen - Clucker #4, Meow, Icicle (2011 - present), various monsters *Mike Yunchodi - Icicle (2002 - 2013), Mack Monster (2002, 2014) *Jack Mudensech - Frog Marionettes, Hoo-Hoo (right hand, 2004) *David Carminsonen - Frog Marionettes, Mack Monster (2003, 2009) *Melvin Miller - Vaudeville Bear, Mack Monster (2006 - 2008), Mort Mongoose *Brian Meehl - Boo (2002 - 2007), Icicle (2002), Mister Mallard *John Kennedy - Hoo-Hoo (2005 - 2006), Choo (2002 - 2007) *Kevin Clash - Dusty *Tyler Bunch - Lab Rat Episodes Season 1: 2002 - 2003 *Episode 1: Bats in the Cellar *Episode 2: Legal Issues *Episode 3: Money Crisis *Episode 4: Milking the Cow *Episode 5: Power Outage *Episode 6: High Voltage *Episode 7: Out Of Ideas *Episode 8: Halloween *Episode 9: Sick Day *Episode 10: Massacare *Episode 11: The Attic *Episode 12: On Strike *Episode 13: Thunderstorm *Episode 14: Christmas Time *Episode 15: Boxing Day Boxing *Episode 16: Auditions *Episode 17: Fan-Mail Time! *Episode 18: Broken Glass *Episode 19: The April Fool *Episode 20: Wet Floor DVD Release = 18 May 2004 (UK) 19 March 2005 (US) Season 2: 2003 - 2004 *Episode 21: Swine Flu *Episode 22: Termites *Episode 23: Fire *Episode 24: Snowed In *Episode 25: Piracy *Episode 26: Bootleged DVDs *Episode 27: Gangsters *Episode 28: Hibernation *Episode 29: Nightmare of a Penguin *Episode 30: Flood *Episode 31: Confused Inlaws *Episode 32: Education (Leave it to Hoo-Hoo) *Episode 33: China *Episode 34: Closed Encounters of the Dirt Kind *Episode 35: The Porker Show *Episode 36: The Boy Who Cried Quack *Episode 37: Unsutiable for Kids *Episode 38: Roadkill *Episode 39: Underground *Episode 40: In Space DVD Release: 9 June 2005 (UK) 4 May 2006 (US) Season 3: 2004 - 2005 *Episode 41: Kenan Thompson *Episode 42: John Stamos *Episode 43: Robin Williams *Episode 44: William Shatner *Episode 45: CP3O and R2D2 *Episode 46: Micheal Jackson *Episode 47: Shaquille O'Neal *Episode 48: Wierd Al Yanchovic Video On 6 October 2003, Sony Wonder released four VHS tapes of the series in Europe and North America, the tapes were later rereleased onto DVD in 2004 - 2005 by Norcent in North America, and HBO in Europe. *Puppet Hour: The Show Must Go On! *Puppet Hour: Catastropies *Puppet Hour: Piracy *Puppet Hour: For Kids! In 2004, the first direct to video special was released by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD. A sequel followed in 2005, they were both rereleased by 20th Century Fox in 2009. *The Low Budget, No Money Back Guarantee, Puppet Hour Direct To Video Christmas Special Starring Kenan Thompson *The No Budget, Walmart Exclusive, Discount Price Puppet Hour Halloween Special featuring William Shatner Reception Puppet Hour was very well recieved when it debuted in 2002 - 2003. And was Nick at Nite's best show at that time, and remained so until 2006, when Full House surprassed it. And the two direct to video specials were also a large sucess in the USA. When Season 7 premired in 2009, it was the most - hyped season premired on Channel 5 and Nickelodeon. Even 13 years after its debut, Puppet Hour has spawned two direct-to-video films, two spin-offs, thirteen seasons, and countless amounts of merchandise. Controversy Episode 37 was never aired on TV, due to the fact that it had uncensored nudity, sexual refrences, and many words that were unsuitable for television. It eventually aired on Fox's DVD sets. Episode 29 was also withdrawn from airing on Nickelodeon in 2005, after being deemed too scary for children, and animal rights groups complaining of a penguin being impailed. Puppets Quackers.jpg|Quackers (Seasons 1 - 4) Quackers2.jpg|Quackers (Season 5 - 8) Quackers3.jpg|Quackers (Season 9 - present) Hoo-Hoo2.jpg|Hoo Hoo (Season 1 - 4) Hoo-Hoo.png|Hoo-Hoo (Season 5 - present) Broadcast History UK: Channel 5 (2002 - present), Nickelodeon (2003 - 2005, 2007), Nick Jr. (2004 - 2005) US: Nick at Nite (2003 - present), Nickelodeon (2004 - present), The N (2003 - 2008) Nickelodeon Fanon (TV channel) (2015 - present) Category:Television series Category:2002